Boundary Breaker Part 1
This story will happen in the World of Gourd Roger storyline, which happens 53 years after the canon post-timeskip storyline. After arriving in the New World and made action on the first island, the Purple Ragtime Pirates accidentally encountered a problem with their ship and were stalled into an uninhabited island where they'll stay for a few days until the ship gets fixed. ---- A young man laid upon a hill looking out to the moon. Unknown shadow (looking around from side to side): So...bored. Let's fix that. Unknown shadow: Boundary....Open. A large portal opened on front of him revealing the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Unknown shadow: Seems like I can have fun with these guys. He said it with a wicked smile grew on his face. ---- On that side of the portal, the Purple Ragtime Pirates are resting on an uninhabited island with the ship docked somewhere. Jonathan seems to be relaxing on a hammock on the beach while drinking milk shake. He called Kwaito if he has repaired the ship's engine. Jonathan: Hey, popsie! Are the engines running now? Kwaito: No. There are still many things that I need to fix, such as when some large mast pierced through our engines. I need some big man to work in here, but Momontaro is still in the middle of his rest. I don't wanna disturb him. Later, I need to fix our ship's electricity before night time. Jonathan: Okay. Meanwhile, almost everybody is having fun playing in the sea except for the group's devil fruit users which included all the girls. Johanne: I wish I could join them. Since I ate this devil fruit, it granted me powers but I will never enjoy splashing water with each other in the ocean. I envy those who are able to. Sachiko: I am resting for a bit. See you later guys. Jonathan: Sachi-chan, you're a Devil Fruit user, right? If you come to that inflatable pool, you will go weak. Sachiko: That's why I'm going with Kagura. She ain't swimming. Jonathan: Okay, take care. Sachiko and Kagura went to the pool. Sachiko: What a perfect time to lose myself for a while! Kagura: Yeah, but I won't swim. Sachiko: Why? Kagura: No one will guide us here, and remember both of us are devil fruit users. If we slip even by a little into the water, we'll just sink like a stone. I am guarding you, Sachi-chan. You are our baby girl. ---- Meanwhile, in an island in South Blue 50 years ago... Kent sat alongside Cleo. Kent: Sorry for dragging you to the South Blue. "It's alright. I had fun." Cleo stood up and looked down to him. "Let's just hurry up. Not sure what's going on there anymore." "Trust me. You're people are fine." "Boundary......break." A voice trailed through the room. A small vortex opened in the room. "They might be.. But us... Maybe not." Cleo said inching behind Kent. "Does this happen often?" "More than you think." As the vortex grew larger and larger, more pieces of the ship flew inside. One by one each member of the crew flew inside. - Axel threw his hammer down onto the table. "Dammit Raion!! Practice this somewhere else!" He yelled as he was sucked inside. Raion floated around. "Sorry, not my doing. And....no I don't know whats going on." "That marks down one idiot...that leaves Kent." "Don't you pin this on me!" Kent shouted from above as he floated down. "I can't even do stuff like this!" "Guys calm down." Cleo asked as she floated to Kent's side. "I'm sure there's an explanation to this." "Dammit Pervert! What did you do?!" Fantasia yelled as she was spinning around. "Someone.....stop me." "Is everyone gonna blame me?" Raion asked looking around. "Like really? Is this something I would do?" "Yes." Said the remaining members of the crew. "Oh....okay then." - A portal opened above the ship of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Kwaito looked up to it. "Jonathan?" "Yes?" "We have guests." "Yo." Kent waved, laying on top of his crew. "How're you this fine day?" - "Jona-senpai, who's that guy?", asked Sachiko. "I don't know. But he does not look suspicious", said Jonathan. "Oh, hi!", said Jonathan. "We were supposed to have dinner. Come, join us!" "Are you sure it is okay, Jonathan?", asked Johanne. "Of course. Again, he does not look like he's a demon or something.", said Jonathan. "What are you doing here on our ship? You tryin' to rob us something? No way!", Kwaito points a knife at Kent. "Kwaito, please. Stop pointing knives on our guests.", said Jonathan. "Please forgive him. He just has this attitude since day one.", said Jonathan to Kent. "Everytime we saw pirates trying to get on our ship, he points knives at them since everytime someone gets on our ship, something's get lost. Recently someone destroyed our ship's engine that's why we can't move." "It's alright. I'm pretty much made of metal. Wait... Don't you have sails on your ships?", asked Kent. "No. But a lot of ships still have sails out there. But our Steamboat Willie is not one of them.", said Jonathan. "Where do you put your Jolly Roger then?", asked Kent. "It's over there, in front of the ship.", said Jonathan, poinitng at the small mast on the bow. "Jonathan, aren't you suspect this guy at all?", asked Johannah. "He and his crew might steal something on our ship like those who visited us recently." "No", said Jonathan. "Aren't you getting too hospitable to this guy and his crew?", asked Johanne. "Nope", said Jonathan. "Come on, guys. Let's eat.", said Cheng. "Please, join us.", said Jonathan to Kent and his crew. "Guys, please don't suspect these little guys. Let's get back inside before thieves get inside of our ship!", said Jonathan to his crewmates. "Okay, get back ta da ship!", said Johanne in a fake pirate accent. - 30 Minutes have passed, Both crews sat in awe at the table, as Kent, Raion, and Axel gorged themselves with the food placed before them. Zero exhaled. "Sorry...they're not house trained." "Hey. I know how to use a house!" Kent declared, sticking large portions of meat in his mouth. Cheng said, "It's fine. We don't care about that at all." Johanne said, "Guys, please stop playing with that disco ball! The glass might break." Sachiko replied, "Sorry." "You have a disco ball?!" Kent stood up. "It's time to get Funky!" Kent got up, popped his collar and opened up his shirt. "It's time for you to sit down and get serious." Fantasia pulled Kent back to his seat. "We have business to take care of." "Like why're we here? Who brought us? And what do they want." Jericho commented under his hood. "Quit worrying Jericho. We have all day to find that out. Relax a bit, and take your hood off, you seem evil." Kent relaxed a bit, trying to sneak off. "Sit your metal ass down." Fantasia ordered. "Let's get the introduction out the way. We are The Gear Pirates, I'm Fantasia. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too." Johanne shook her hand. "So you're the captain?" "Nope. I'm the navigator." "Then it's him." Johanne pointed to Jericho. "Nope. Not me." He responded taking his hood off. "But you're getting closer." "Is it the blonde one?" She asked looking over to Raion. "Ha! I wish it were me. But nope." Nova grabbed Raion's sleeve. "We've only been here for half an hour. Don't fall into your ways. Now....put them back where you found them." "What're you talking about?" Johanne looked back to Fantasia. "Don't ask...it always leads to a situation no one wants to be in." - "So, it must be you", said Jonathan, pointing to Kent. "You must be the captain of these Gear Pirates-guys. Nice to meet you. Apologize Johanne for being, err... yeah, but she's also a captain of the group." Jonathan shook hands with Kent afterwards. Kent said, "You have two captains?" The remaining members of the other group are surprised as well. Jonathan said, "I have no choice. Me and Johanne established this group back in East Blue making us, by fact, captains." Everybody became suddenly silent. "What?", said Jonathan. - The hooded man watched through the window. "Well...it seems like they're getting along.. How do I mess that up?" He asked himself before opening another portal. "I'll figure something out.. But until then I'll leave them with a present." The portal grew larger, nearly 5x it's original size. A large man with several weapons strapped to his body walked out. "What the hell? This isn't my bathroom!" "No. This is a different timeline...or the future.. Or a different dimension, you know what it's not home." "Who're you?" "My names not important, but if you must know, it's Jiro. But if you want a name that you know, look into the window." The massive weapon bearing man walked closer and looked through. "Newgate?" A mischievous grin formed on his face. "Thanks Little man. I'll make sure to end you quick." - Meanwhile, at one side of the room, Jonathan is looking at them while drinking tea and can't figure out what's going on. Johanne asked Jonathan, "What's going on here?" Jonathan replied Johanne with a shrug. Johanne smelled Sachiko's popcorn and the captains asked her some, "Is that new?" Sachiko replied, "Yes." She gave them some of it afterwards. Sachiko asked, "Who's that guy?" Johanne replied, "We have no idea. He probably came from another world and jumped into ours, right here in our ship." Jonathan said, "He probably came a bit late after these guys." Fantasia noticed Jonathan's crew casually eating popcorn. "Hey, aren't you some sort of... threatened?", asked Fantasia. "Nope. We have seen a lot of situations like these.", said Sachiko. "Wait, where's Momontaro? He didn't come yet to eat.", said Cheng. "You know he can't fit in this room. He's huge, I mean HUGE!", said Sachiko. "He's outside anyway, drinking sake again as usual." "Hey, hey, hey! You! What are you talking about there, huh?", said the man, pointing to Jonathan. Kent turned. "Clay? What're you doing here?" "I thought this was my bathroom. And here I am." Kent stared for a while. "Not the strangest thing I've heard." Clay thrusted his fist, but it was caught by Kent. "Dammit Clay. How many times do we have to do this?" "I've come prepared this time!" He shouted, pulling out a large handgun. "Say your prayers!!" "I pray that you'll learn that guns don't work on me." Kent stated as he twisted Clay's fist and slammed him into the ground. "Sorry about that. Axel could you fix that?" "Why do I always have to clean up your mess?" Axel groaned. "Sachiko, I think it's time for us to work again, eh?", said Jonathan. "Take my Kairoseki ring. I'm gonna turn into light again", said Jonathan to Cheng. After taking the ring, Jonathan turned his left arm into light afterwards. "Brother, why you didn't join me there? Aww, yeah. You forgot I'm also captain here because of your 'girlfriend'.", said Johanne. Johanne also turned her right arm into bromine too afterwards. "Okay, guys! We gotta pop out to a fight again. Brace yourselves!", said Johanne. "Mind if we join you?" Kent asked, getting to his feet. "For this fight....I choose... Airi... Damien... And Wayward. That should be enough." Clay pulled his head out of the boards. "Don't you underestimate me!!" Clay pulled two giant broadswords off his back. "I hate stubborn people." Airi stated, as she drew her sword. "It shows how ignorant you are to reality." - Meanwhile, in the side of the Purple Ragtime Pirates, the members are talking who are the people they must fight. "Wait, Sachi-chan. Hold it right there!", said Cheng. "I cannot let people like you to fight these guys." "Why!? I can fight on my own, man!", said Sachiko. "Again, baby girl", said Kagura. "It's too risky to fight them. We cannot. Remember, we protect you and your ability. And again, as we alwas remind you, you are our muse." "Yup. Kagura's right.", said Johanne. "Calm down. We need a non-devil fruit user here so if me or Jonathan falls into the water, somebody can come to carry us. So Cheng and Salvador, I need you at this point." Sachiko frowned and said, "I'm too bored anyway, so go on! Fight your own war." She left the room afterwards. - There was silence in the room. It came back to noise again when Momontaro peeked at the door since he cannot enter the room because of his size. "Hey, waz' goin' on?", said Momontaro (who speaks in Kansai accent). "Nothing, okay. Nothing.", said Jonathan. "You came to da fight, you ain't callin' me! I was waitin' for action when you guys heated up!", said Momontaro. "It's okay, buddy. Nothing happened. There's just this guy who came around from somewhere, fucked up and immediately freaked out.", said Jonathan. "Guys, you ready?", asked Johanne. "I have trust in these guys. Baghlah, Kagura, Salvador! Watch out what may happen to our ship anytime when these people will go into a fight! Remember this is OUR ship, and we cannot let anybody destroy or takeover this!" "Roger!", said the three. There was silence again, this time arranged in a Mexican standoff-like position with abilities taking in place of guns. Meanwhile, Sachiko and Momontaro are together outside peeking through the door. "Yeah. I like this kind of fight more", said Baghlah. Next chapter >> Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Gourd Roger Category:Boundary Breaker Special